manhuntfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Carcer City
Carcer City to miasto, w którym rozgrywa się akcja w Manhunt, grze Rockstar, który obejmuje masowego mordercę o imieniu James Earl Cash. Carcer City to niebezpieczne miasto przemysłowe ze skorumpowanym szefem policji o imieniu Gary Schaffer i reżyserem, którzy nieoficjalnie rządzi miastem. Misto jest pełne skinheadów, morderców, i innego rodzaju przestępców i oszustów, którzy szaleją po ulicach, które zostały oddzielone od reszty miasta. Carcer City jest najprawdopodobniej wzorowane na Camden, Detroit, Filadelfii lub Cleveland. Carcer prawdopodobnie znajduje się w stanie Liberty State, ze względu na bliskie sąsiedztwo z Liberty City ( W GTA III DJ z radia DJ Lips 106 wspomina, czytając w gazecie o Gary'm Schafferze oraz o tym, że Carcer City znajduje się "w pobliżu" Liberty City ). Carcer City jest również obecne w statystykach ( przebytej drogi ) z gry GTA IV i jest pierwszym miastem, o których mowa w owych statystykach. Sugeruje to, że Carcer City jest bliżej do Liberty City niż każdy stan lub stolica kraju. Carcer istnieje w tym samym fikcyjnym świecie co GTA i Bully, z powodu pokrywania się i odniesień w tych grach. Między Carcer City i Cottonmouth, Carcer wydaje się być bardziej niebezpieczne od tego drugiego. Mieszkańcy * James Earl Cash - główny bohater gry. * Lionel Starkweather - nieoficjalny władca Carcer City. W grze znany jest pod pseudonimem The Director. Kiedyś był bardzo znany reżyser w Hollywood, ale popadł w niełaskę z nieznanych powodów. * Gary Schaffer - Skorumpowany szef policji Carcer City. Pracuje dla Starkweather'a i często bierze łapówki. Po raz pierwszy wymieniony jest w Grand Theft Auto III, rozliczany z zarzutów korupcyjnych, ale wszystkich świadków w sprawie uznano za zaginionych. Wielu mieszkańców uważa, że jest naprawdę winny, ale on i Starkweather kontrolują sądy w Carcer City. Nie pojawia się w żadnym z poziomów w Manhunt, ale słyszymy jego głos w Press Coverage i jest wspominiany w ostatnim filmiku w grze. * Reporterka - reporterka Carcer City News. Badała przez jakiś czas działalność Starkweather'a, przez co reżyser zaczął jej szukać. W Press Coverage Cash musi zaprowadzić ją z powrotem do jej mieszkania, żeby mogła zabrać dowody obciążające Starkweather'a, chroniąc ją od policji po drodze. Ostatni raz widziana jest w wiadomościach, odsłaniając nielegalną działalność Starkweather'a. Z oficjalnej strony Manhunt wynika, że po wydarzeniach z gry wpadła w paranoję (była świadkiem morderstw). Przesłuchiwana jest przez lekarza w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, który mówi pani reporter, że znaleziono ją wędrującą po ulicach miasta z nożem w ręku. * Ramirez - człowiek z jednym okiem i lider Wardogs, Ramirez wydaje polecenia różnym gangom w grze. Cash spotyka Ramirez'a w kamienicy Wardogs. Ramirez ma rozkaz, aby upewnić się, że Cash jest zabity, a pod koniec sceny jako jeden z niewielu pozostaje przy życiu. Ramirez został zabity przez Cash'a. * Mr. Nasty - człowiek, który stoi za tym wszystkim. Jest szefem Valiant Video Enterprises i prawdopodobnie The Hoods. * The Tramp - W jednej ze scen Cash muszi poprowadzić go przez miasto na cmentarz, chroniąc go od członków gangu po drodze. Jest on bezdomnym alkoholikiem. Wydaje się być obojętnym na niebezpieczeństwo, w które jest wmieszany. Bonusowy materiał w grze sugeruje, że nazywa się Kenneth Jesperson, jest przywódcą The Smileys i jego elter ego to Scarecrow. * Piggsy - jeden z bossów gry. Nosi odcięte świńską głowę na twarzy i wykorzystuje piłę łańcuchową by zabijać swoje ofiary. Był główną gwiazdą filmów Starkweather'a, zanim Cash go zastąpił. * Przywódca Cerberus - on i jego zespół mają za zadanie uchwycić Cash'a i umieścić go w innej cześci miasta po ukończeniu konkretnych poziomów. zostaje zabity przez Cash'a, próbując się ukryć przed nim i Piggsy'm w rezydencji Starkweather'a. * Biały Królik - człowiek przebrany za białego królika. Cash spotyka go w ośrodku psychiatrycznym, gdzie Biały Królik zwodzi go w kolejne pułapki i posiada klucz do bramy. Zostaje zabity przez Cash'a w wieży strażniczej. Miejscówki W grze jest wiele ciekawych obiektów i miejsc, wiele z nich okres świetności mają dawno za sobą. Miej na uwadze,że w grze przedstawiony został tylko kawałek Carcer City. * Carcer City Zoo * Darkwoods Penitentiary * Dentons City Junkyard * Carcer City Mall * Carcer City Libriary * Chips Casino * Starkweather Estate * Carcer City Chem Factory Znane dzielnice * Wapona Hills * East Los Albos * Carcer Mark * Old Town * Central * Rocksnorth Bay * Stockyard * Jefferson * Leamingford Architektura Architektura Carcer City przypomina Liberty City w niektórych punktach gry (Born Again, Press Coverage). Większość miejsc, które spotyka Cash są opuszczone i mocno uszkodzone (np. Doorway into Hell i Drunk Driving). Większość budynków wygląda, jakby powstały na początku i w połowie XX wieku. Przestępczość Carcer City boryka się z wysoką przestępczością. Wina głównie leży po stronie policji, która pozwala gangom na sianie spustoszenia w niektórych dzielnicach miasta. Miasto posiada również problemy z konkretną osobą, a mianowicie James'em Earl Cash'em w 2000 r. i ponownie w 2003 roku. Gangi Te gangi są szalone i psychotyczne. Gra odbywa się w kilku dzielnicach Carcer, ale nie przedstawiają całego miasta. Ukazane dzielnice są opuszczone i zaludnione jedynie przez gangi, a większość cywilów uciekło. Skorumpowany szef policji Gary Schaffer nic sobie z tego nie robi, pozwalając gangom robić co chcą na tych obszarach. * The Hoods * The Skinz * The Innocentz * Wardogs * The Smileys * Cerberus * The Monkeys * The Jury * The Clowns * Camheds * The Lost en:Carcer City fr:Carcer City pt-br:Carcer City